1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for feeding a solid-liquid mixture and an apparatus therefor and more particular to a method adapted for feeding or dispensing a solid-liquid mixture such as stew, soup, curry and sauce into a container such as packing bags as well as an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, apparatuses for feeding a solid-liquid mixture such as those listed above to a container in a desired mixing ratio and a constant amount have been known. For instance, there is known an apparatus in which a solid-liquid mixture is fed to a container while agitating the mixture with blades for agitation. However, in such an apparatus, particles of the solid component present in the mixture collide with each other due to the agitation as well as the blades collide with the solid particles. As a result, the solid particles suffer from damages and are destroyed and, moreover, bubbles are formed in the solid-liquid mixture depending on the rotational speed of the blades, which leads to lowering of the commercial value of the resultant goods and the reduction of the precision in the metring of the mixture during filling.
In addition, there is known another apparatus for feeding or dispensing a solid-liquid mixture into a container in a desired mixing ratio, in which the solid-liquid mixture is agitated by blowing air into the solid-liquid mixture. However, in this apparatus, it is difficult to avoid the solid component from causing collisions with each other, which leads to the destruction of the solid component and the formation of bubbles in the mixture becomes more severe problem as compared with the aforementioned apparatus provided with blades for agitation.